Smoke, Play and Love
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: Un fumeur, un geek, ça, on le savait déjà. Mais un amoureux?... Difficile d'aimer quand on a personne à aimer / en cours de réécriture /


****Titre **: Smoke, Play and Love**

****Rating ******: K**

****Genre **: Romance**

****Pairing **: Matt/Mello, même si juste Matt est présent. Mello est juste mentionné à la fin. Enfin, il est plutôt sous-entendu, je ne crois même pas l'avoir nommé mais euuuh, on s'en doute!**

****Disclaimer **: Ohba et Obata, si vous me lisez, j'espère que vous aimez ce que je fais de votre petit Matt!**

****Notes : **Cette petite scène se passe entre le départ de Mello et leurs retrouvailles. C'est un moment de l'histoire qui m'inspire beaucoup :)**

* * *

><p>Son doigt glisse sur la gâchette en métal du briquet, appuie et allume la cigarette qu'il tient entre ses lèvres. Il tire une longue bouffée, et rejette la tête en arrière pour l'expirer. Il regarde les volutes de fumée s'envoler lentement dans les airs, et soupire d'aise en sentant la nicotine descendre dans ses poumons. Ce goût âcre et sec dans sa bouche, il y a maintenant bien longtemps qu'il y est habitué. Sa première cigarette, il l'a goûtée à... allez, 11,12 ans. Un âge bien jeune pour devenir accroc à ce produit diabolique, mais quand on sait que toute sa vie, il l'a faite en accéléré, on se montre plus tolérant. Il sait bien que le tabac a un effet pernicieux sur sa santé, évidemment, mais quand on est un fumeur invétéré, on n'a que faire des mises en garde. Il tire une nouvelle bouffée, regarde l'extrémité de sa cigarette rougir et la cendre tomber. Sur le canapé, mais peut importe. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il vit avec ça que ça ne le dérange plus. De toute façon, il y a de la cendre et des mégots qui traînent partout dans l'appart. Dans sa chambre, dans la cuisine et même dans la salle de bain. Et puis, les cendriers sont plein, et pour les vider, il faudrait qu'il sorte. Il écrase la cigarette maintenant déjà consumée, jette le mégot par terre au milieu de tous les autres, et en allume une autre. Il enchaîne. Clope sur clope, tous les jours. A ses pieds, de la cendre et des mégots. A côté de lui, sur le canapé, des paquets pleins, beaucoup de paquets, pour lui éviter de sortir en acheter. Dans sa main droite, l'un de ses nombreux briquets, et dans la gauche, sa fameuse console de jeu.<p>

Sa deuxième drogue. L'appartement dans lequel il vit est complètement délabré, à la limite de l'insalubrité. Le seul luxe qu'on peut y trouver, c'est la télé, et la console qui va avec. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de chauffage, qu'un frigidaire serait le bienvenu et que le carton scotché sur les fenêtres brisées n'empêche pas l'air froid de passer, mais Matt a fait son choix. Les jeux vidéos, ses jours et ses nuits. Il y passe la quasi-totalité de son temps, à vrai dire, les seuls moments où il ne joue pas, c'est quand il dort. Et il dort peu, ses rêves mouvementés lui valent des réveils en sursaut et en sueur, ils l'obligent à penser et à se souvenir, et ça, il ne veut pas. Mieux vaut se réfugier dans ce monde de pixels où la vie est si simple qu'elle se contrôle par une manette, où les gentils gagnent toujours et où les couples séparés se retrouvent à la fin. Si la vie réelle était aussi facile, si le bouton ''avance rapide'' permettait de zapper les longues périodes de vide et qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur ''echap'' pour quitter ses problèmes, peut-être qu'il jouerait moins. Au bout d'un moment, Matt finit presque par s'identifier à son avatar, ce qui lui permet de s'évader de sa peau durant l'espace de quelques heures. Quel mal y a t-il a tenter un nouveau monde quand le monde actuel ne convient plus? Au début, ce qui n'était qu'un passe-temps est devenu son échappatoire, et de simple joueur Matt est passé au statut de geek invétéré. Mais ça lui convient. C'est sa façon à lui de faire passer les jours plus vite, même s'il sait bien que demain n'aura pas plus d'intérêt pour lui qu'aujourd'hui.

Qu'importe, il ne veut pas y penser. Il est geek, il est fumeur, et alors? Il se sent juste _bien_. Une cigarette, une console, ses deux drogues sont réunies. Enfin, pas exactement. Il en manque une. Sa troisième drogue? L'amour. Et celle-la lui manque cruellement. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Ça y est, il a perdu, il ne devait pas y penser et pourtant l'image de son ancien ami lui est encore revenue à l'esprit. Difficile de ne plus y penser, difficile de vaincre une addiction, sauf peut-être...par une autre addiction? Il reprend une cigarette, il commence une nouvelle partie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, un petit OS sans prétention écrit en l'espace d'une heure, mais bon c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et je voulais vraiment en faire quelque chose<strong>

**Ouh la la, un début très difficile, c'est pas croyable comme j'ai ramé pour trouver comment le commencer cet OS! C'est dingue comme je peux avoir du mal pour les 2-3 premières phrases, après en général ça vient tout seul. Pourtant, j'avais l'inspiration ultime, ''Les experts'' en fond sonore, mais bon ça voulait pas venir!**


End file.
